The Reunion
by Princess-Awesome-of-Everything
Summary: 5 years later the Maloy girls, Hatford boys, and the Benson boys meet up once again in New York City!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: o.k. you've seen this hundreds of timed in hundreds of stories and here it is again. I do NOT own the boy/girl battles Phyllis Reynolds Naylor does. **

**5 years after the Malloy's moved back to Ohio and Caroline was still that Broadway obsessed girl, and that's why when it was her turn to pick the summer family vacation spot she picked New York City.**

"**C'mon Dad! It would be so much fun! We could visit all the sights, stay at the Plaza Hotel and shop on Broadway!" Caroline tried to explain.**

"**I don't know, Caroline. If you AND your sisters are up to it then maybe we'll go." He said back.**

"**Sure dad. I'll try to convince them." She said happily.**

**She walked upstairs and found both her sisters in Eddie's room. Beth was sitting on the beanbag chair reading about some girl trying to find out about her neighbor's dark past while Eddie was on her bed listening to her ipod with her eyes closed.**

"**So", Eddie said with out opening her eyes, "you picked a place yet or what?"**

"**Yup!" Caroline said nodding her head up and down "How would you feel about New York City?" she asked.**

"**New York? I guess we could give it a chance." Beth said not looking up from her book.**

"**How about you, Eddie?" Caroline said in a hopeful tone with puppy dog eyes.**

**Eddie looked up to her. "Fine, if you don't give me those puppy dog eyes ever again."**

"**Yay! Thanks Eddie!" she said bouncing up and down ignoring her on the puppy dog eyes part.**

**Coach Malloy came to the door. "Well it looks like we're going to New York City."**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wally, get your butt down here now! Family meeting!" 16-year old Jake Hatford yelled up the stairs.

Slowly, trudged Wally Hatford downstairs away from his observations of the blue jays nesting on the tree branch just outside his window After all these years he still likes watching and studying the simple things in life.

Downstairs, the Hatfords were all sitting in a circle in the living room.

"Boys I just heard that Grandma is sick and needs help getting around." Mr. Hatford explained when Wally sat down. "That's when you come in. I need you four to fly and help her out."

"WHAT!" They all screamed loudly. "Dad, it's not we don't love Grandma, it's just that we had things planned this summer." Josh explained.

"Can't you hire a nurse to take care of her?" questioned now 12-year-old Peter. "She lives all the way in N.Y

"We have", said their mom, "but he can only work from 3 to 10. You guys just have to help her until 3:00. After 3:00 we think you could go sightseeing with the Bensons." She added with a wink.

"What do you mean 'sightseeing with the Bensons'?" Wally asked suspiciously. "They'll be here all summer, right?"

"Nope. They'll be visiting their aunt and uncle and their little cousin Sophia. I think she's about your age, Peter." their dad said.

"Well I guess we can stand it if the Bensons are coming too." Jake said.

"That's the spirit honey." said. "Now go upstairs and start thinking of what you're going to bring. You're leaving for New York in two days."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 000000000000000000003.00000000000000000000

"Oh wow! This is SO COOL! I can't believe we're going to THE New York City!"

"Calm down, Caroline. We didn't even land yet" Beth said.

"I know, but this is just so exciting. I mean think about it. New York. The Big Apple. Lavishness everywhere."

"Ok ok we get it", Eddie said annoyed, "just PLEASE stop talking!' she said sharply.

"Jeez, fine, no need to be cranky"

"Girls, calm down." Their mother said, "we have 4 more hours of this flight and everybody else is trying to sleep."

"Sorry mom" they said.

Caroline stared out the window and looked at the clear star-filled night. Slowly, she was getting sleepier and sleepier. Her eyes were almost totally close. The last thing she though was New York, and the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was a mass of black hair that reminded her of Wally Hatford, but it must have must been just her imagination.

Wally couldn't sleep. He couldn't help it, what if the airplane just came crashing down to the ocean? What if there were sharks down there? He was terrified of anything that could happen. He wasn't as this scared as the time when he was alone in that garage with the "abiguchi". He looked at his left and saw his brothers and the Benson boys sleeping soundly. Though he wouldn't admit in out loud, but he was actually excited that he was going to THE New York City. The Big Apple. Man, now he sounded like Caroline. He needed some water. He got up and went to ask one of the flight attendance for some and didn't even notice a black haired girl sleeping soundly while coming back to his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, girls, here are your room keys. Your father and I are going to visit the Natural Museum of Natural History. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" their mother asked.

"Nah it's fine, mom. We're just gonna go sightseeing around, maybe eat a hotdog or 2." Eddie said.

"Well, if you're sure. Just remember to be back by 7:00, and take care of Caroline."

"Mom! I'm thirteen years old already! I can take care of myself." She tried to explain.

"Your mother means well, Caroline." Their father said. "All of you behave. We'll see you when we get back."

"Ok, now that their gone, what should we do first?" Beth asked.

"Let's head over to Central Park. It's right across the street." Caroline suggested. "We need some fresh air."

"Sounds good, Let's go!" Eddie agreed.

* * *

"Sooooooooooooo, what do you guys want to do. It's 3:00 already, the Bensons are out in Liberty Island with their family and also _this is the third time we went around the block_." A bored Jake said.

"Fine. Let's go to that park and walk in circles then." Josh said.

"Better then here." Josh snapped.

"Fine, fine. Let's just go." Wally said trying to make peace.

As they were going through the entrance they saw three faces they thought they would of never seen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Hatford Brothers. Long time no see." Eddie said with a smile and walking up to them

"I thought you girls would be in jail by now." Beth added following her with Caroline right behind her.

"I could say the same for you." Jake said while smiling, heading towards them with everyone else following

"So, how you girls been?" Josh said. "Still scaring little kids just by seeing your faces.

Then Peter said the one thing that they all felt. "We missed you."

Caroline couldn't take it; she just ran up to him and gave him a big hug, like she did when she was still 8 years old.

"We missed you too, they're just too stuck up to say it." Pointing at her sisters.

"Yeah so are they", looking at his brothers.

"Wow, the last time I saw you, you were shorter then me and innocent. Are you still innocent?"

"Define innocent." He said

"Ok, I'm not looking into that"

"Trust me, he's not" Wally said.

"Come on, let's walk and talk" Beth said excitedly, and went to Josh's side.

"Uhh…, sure."he said grinning ;), and they all got tangled up in each other's lives like they did five years ago, only this time it's not only going to be laughs and pranks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"talking" **'thoughts' **crazy thoughts :D

"It was strange" Wally thought. Five years ago if Wally ever saw Caroline again he thought he would've of puked from the first look he saw, but seeing her again just made him feel… strange. She didn't look like the little girl she trapped in that cellar in that bookstore, or the one that embarrassed him in that spelling bee. _This_ Caroline is much older looking; wearing a little amount of make-up she probably got from her sisters, though she would look better without it. Looking at that tan, soft face, black, shiny hair, and a big bright smile almost made him smile. Wait a minute! What was he thinking! He should NOT be thinking about _Caroline Malloy_ like this.

"Must be this summer sun" he said softly **'Oh look she's skipping now, and it's kinda cute. Ahhhhh! C'mon Wally, you shouldn't be thinking like this. This is crazy! **Well they do say that talking to you is a sign of craziness**. Well yeah, I guess. Wait who said that?** Your inner conscience. **Well fine I'll go with this for a while. What do you want?** I'm here to tell you that you're not thinking these thoughts for nothing. You're feeling something as well, and you know it. **Oh yeah? And what feeling would these be?** That's for me to know and you to find out. **Wait, that makes no sense. You're already a part of me, and then wouldn't I know? **Try not to stress yourself out on that. Bye.** Where are you going? You're in my head. **I'm off to watch the movie.** What movie? **You'll see eventually.**Whatever.**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, outside Wally's head, everyone has been talking about what they've been doing and why they were here. Suddenly, Josh had an idea that was filled with cheesy goodness. "Hey, you guys want to go get some pizza?"

"Yeah that would be great!" Caroline said

"I'm okay with that" Beth said.

"Yay, Pizza!" Peter cheered, and Wally just followed them.

"You guys go on, I'm gonna take a walk around the park." Eddie said. "I'll meet you back at the hotel later." She added looking at her sisters.

While they started to go their separate ways, Jake stopped and told them that he wasn't really hungry and told his brothers that he would meet them later. He then turned around and, while making sure they were gone, went off to find Eddie. He finally found her under a huge tree by the pond. He quietly came behind her.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" he said quietly.

She turned and when he saw him she smiled "no problem."

They sat there a few minutes in quiet, just watching everything around them. Suddenly Jake spoke.

"You know, I never thought that you, of all people, would be like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just sitting here, enjoying the peace and quiet. You always seemed like one of the guys when we were younger, playing rough, getting dirty, that kind of thing."

"Well, usually I am, but I have my girly moments as well. What about you?" she asked. "They almighty, athletic, evil genius Jake Hatford actually relaxing and watching the scenery?" she said with full sarcasm.

"Well, even an evil genius has to take time out from all the stardom and stress from being the eldest. I love my brothers, but sometimes I need some time to myself."

"Yeah, I can see you not getting alone time, with Josh and all. But that's true with me and my sisters as well. I love them, but I sometimes need to get away from the scary stories and the drama."

"You know Malloy, you're not so bad." Jake said, really meaning it.

"You too, Hatford, you too" Eddie said with a smile.


	7. Announcment

A/N: ok I've been reading my reviews and I just want to point some things out. **One**, the Malloy sisters are going to have someone special.** Two**, little Peter is going to find his first puppy love (awwwww so adorable). And **three**, There are going to be some love triangles. Soooooooooooooo I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and if you have any more suggestions **comment on! ** ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Enjoy!

This was not good. Beth was running late to meet her family at the Empire State Building. She was at a corner bookstore and she just lost track of time. She was now running down the block, of course with a book in hand, trying to get there in ten minutes. Soon, she just realized that she has no idea where she's going. "This is NOT good. Let me look at this map again." She said to herself. While she was reading the map she was also walking and didn't see where she was going. Everyone around her was too caught up in there problems to notice her about to cross a street with fast, running cars driving through. As she was about to cross, a boy about her age, maybe a little older, pulled her to the side.

"Hey, are you crazy! What are you thinking walking a road like that? Do you want to die?" He said.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see where I was going. Thanks for saving me." Beth said with a smile.

"No problem. Hey, you look familiure. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm not sure. I'm Beth, what's your name?"

"Tony", he said. "Wait Beth? As in Beth Malloy?" he asked excitedly. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I thought you would remember one of the guys that you traded houses with five years ago" he said with a smile.

"Tony Benson? Wow, nice seeing you again."

"Same with you, you look great!" Beth blushed at this comment. "So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"My family is having a special family vacation and it was Caroline's turn to pick, so this is where we ended up. The lights and Broadway attracted her here."

"Oh yeah, didn't she wanted to be an actress or something?"

"Yup, still following the dream. What about you? Why are you here?"

"My brothers and I are visiting my aunt and uncle. I was actually on my way to meet Jake and Josh. Their grandmother's nurse can now work from 10 – 10 (I want Hatfords to spend more time with the Malloys and Bensons) so we were going to go to a gym we found yesterday. What about you? Lost or something? You WERE reading a map when you were about to plunge into a sea of cars."

"Well, kinda." She said shyly. "Would you happen to know the way to the Empire State Building?"

"How about I take you here myself? I can be a little late with Jake and Josh."

"Thanks, I really need that."

As they walked, they talked about random things and just had fun. 'Wow, it's really easy to talk to Tony.' Beth thought. 'He's great and fun and kinda cute. Ehhh I'm a girl. I could think a boy is cute. Nothing wrong with that, but Josh is cute too. He's also a great artist, and fun to be around. Wow, I'm getting Caroline in my head. Just look at me thinking about boys, I don't need a boyfriend, I bet Tony's a better friend then a boyfriend anyways.' That last thought made her smile

'Beth is really great and pretty. She so shy sometimes, that just makes her cuter." Tony thought with a smile. "I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Wait, didn't Wally tell me that Josh and Beth liked each other when they were kids? Well, it must be over by now, right?'

When they finally got to the Empire State Building Beth said "Thanks for walking with me, and for saving my life."

"No problem, it was fun talking to you again." He said.

"You too. So I'll probably see you later then, seeing that the Hatfords are here to."

"Yeah see you later." He said. Then he did something unexpected and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, it was nice seeing you again." He said with a smile and left.

Beth just watched him leave speechless. After a few seconds, she went upstairs to meet with her family rethinking about having a boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wally couldn't wait to ride the Cyclone! It would be the most extreme rollercoaster he's ever been on. Sure, it wasn't as fast as those other rollercoasters at Six Flags or Great Adventure, but this had something those others didn't have, age. This rollercoaster had been here for a hundred years now. Who knows what could happen on a rickety ride like that. He just loves the excitement and rush that comes with it. Others had all these safety precautions, in here; you had to cling for your life. Too bad everyone else couldn't come. Who knew they would all be a bunch of wimps. Peter and Doug I would understand, but even Jake, Josh, Tony, and Steve all chickened out. Whatever, this kinda felt good, Wally, "the kid that does nothing", riding a little rollercoaster that all the big boys couldn't handle. He couldn't hide a smile at that. When he got on line he saw that it wasn't so bad. Just a few people and he'd be able to ride the Cyclone! He then, felt someone behind him. Probably another tourist or something, though he felt a little strange about this. "Wally?" the person behind him asked.  
'Oh know', he thought. He knew that girlish voice anywhere voice anywhere. He turned and saw what he expected. "Caroline!" he shouted in surprise, though he didn't know why since he already knew it was her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hey Wally!" she said happily. "My family and I came here about twenty minutes ago. I heard about this ride and I really wanted to go on. I asked Eddie and Beth if they wanted to go with me but they were kinda scared, you know, since this rollercoaster is, like, a hundred years old? Well, anyways, they told me that they were gonna ride some rides and they would meet with me when I was done with this."

"Oh. Huh. I always thought that you were scared with this kind of stuff. You never seem like you actually rode and _enjoyed_ rollercoasters."

"Are you kidding? I absolutely LOVE rollercoasters! I just love the rush and excitement. All those other rollercoasters have all these safety precautions, in here; you have to literally cling onto your life. What about you? I always thought you were one of those quiet guys who liked to think a lot?" 

"I am, most of the time. Everyone needs a secret identity, don't they?" He said with a smile.

"Hmmm… Looks like your turning into an actor. Ehhh Wally? I knew I would rub of you."

"Yeah, get real, Caroline" he exclaimed. "I would have said that you girls thought we were your heroes or something, the way you kept on following us around everywhere."

"Well, I admit that you guys were fun to be around, but that doesn't mean that you were our whole lives. Besides, I heard from a little bird named Peter saying that you guys really missed us when we moved."

"Ummm, where'd you hear that?" he asked feeling embarrassed.

"Peter e-mailed it to me two weeks after we moved back to Ohio."

'Crap! I'm gonna kill him when I get back', he thought. "Oh, ummm, well, you see…" trying to think of an excuse, "Oh look, we're next". He said glad he has an excuse to get out of this conversation.

Caroline turned, "Yay! I've been waiting all week!"

When they got on, it soon followed with a bunch of fast twists, turns, and screams.

After the ride they headed for the exit. "Whoa! That was so awesome! Everything was such a blur! I thought me head was gonna pop off." Caroline said excitedly.

"I know! I thought I was going to puke, or that the 'coaster was going to fast that it was going to go forward in time!" Wally almost shouted.

"This was fun, spending time with you that is." Caroline said when they were back on the sidewalk. "We should do it again sometime, liiiiiike say on Saturday?"

"Definitely!" Wally agreed. "I'll pick you up. Where are you staying?"

"Here's my address." Caroline said writing it on a piece of paper. "So, see you Saturday?" she asked.

"See you Saturday." Wally agreed and Caroline left to go find her parents.

'Wait.' He thought. 'Did she just ask me on a date? Are we going on a DATE!'


End file.
